Sparks Fly
by nessa3456
Summary: It's not easy being the new kid, especially when you go to an elite academy. May Maple is a new transfer student, due to some unfortunate events, her family had to move. Even though the academy is expensive, she happened to get in by a scholarship. What will happen now? Friends? Love? Drama? poke, old rival, contest, ikari. come give this story a read!
1. Chapter 1

**Contest, OldRival, Poke, and Ikari. It's not easy being the new kid, especially when you go to a prestigious, elite academy. May Maple is a new transfer student, due to some unfortunate events, her family had to move. Even though the academy is expensive, she happened to get in by a scholarship.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Survived**

A seventeen year old brunette was staring at herself in the mirror. She looked at the uniform she was wearing. It consisted of a short, khaki tennis skirt, with a white collared dress shirt and a navy blue blazer. Even wearing the uniform, you feel a lot of pressure, like you're important to the school's reputation. It was as if the uniform was saying, don't fuck up the school reputation or else we will fuck you up.

A heavy sigh came from May, "I can do it...right?" She stared back at her reflection, she put on a determined look, "Yes. Yes you can." After all, she was only accepted because of her excellent academics.

She looked at the picture that was hung on her wall, beside her mirror. It was a family picture, including her dorky little brother Max, her gorgeous mother, Caroline and her caring father, Norman.

May stared at the picture softly, "Wish you were here still."

"May, you better hurry up or else you'll miss your bus!" shouted her mother. May looked at the time and gasped. "SHIT!"

She bolted out of the house as quickly as possible, yelling, "THANKS MOM!" May was never good with time, hell if you expect her to be there 8:00 in the morning, she will be there twenty after. But since it's her first day, she swore to herself, she will not be late, even if it kills her.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Just as the bell rang, she slammed open her classroom doors, "I'm... here." she said in between pants. The students in the classroom were shocked by her grand entrance. Some students were whispering how it wasn't lady-like for her to barge in like that. The brunette could feel every single female student judging her. What's with this judging atmosphere, she thought.

Her teacher turned around, "Ah, May Maple I presume?"

She nodded her head and looked at her teacher, "You made it on time, but I suggest you getting here earlier, so this doesn't happen again."

May, being the kid she was, wanted to stick her tongue at her annoying, strict teacher but restrained herself from doing so. I still had like 10 seconds left, she thought.

"Don't you think, she's a little weird," some of the students discussed quietly about her. May rolled her eyes, don't they know, I can hear them? All of a sudden, she felt really irritated. She let out a heavy sigh, this is what she gets for going to an elite school, dealing with rich snobs.

"And, as for your seating, why don't you sit in the back. By Misty. Misty, could you raise your hand?"

The redhead nodded, and slowly raised her hand up. May walked over and sat beside him. Misty smiled at her, "Nice to meet you." she whispered. The brunette was shocked by Misty's welcoming introduction. She's glad that there are few people that are nice and genuine.

May grinned back, "You too."

* * *

The teacher began talking, and May began dozing. She was in her la la land now. She wondered, how life was going to be like her for now. Her family moved to a new place to start fresh, but will that really resolve anything?

The classes went by quickly and it was now lunch. May hadn't really made any friends yet. She met Misty but she still didn't know exactly if they were friends, or if she was just being nice. It was fine by her, since it will give her some space to herself.

May went outside onto the campus and found a quiet spot, by a tree. She was in complete bliss, the sun kissed her skin and she felt so warm. She loved bathing in the sun, as long as she had sunscreen.

She looked around, and thought, the school campus was beautiful. There were trees everywhere, a tennis court, basketball court, baseball court, soccer court and a track. It was a very expensive school, and the brunette was grateful for her brains.

Most of the teachers were very patient and kind. Her last school was a disaster, the teachers weren't even teachers. They were lifeless monsters who didn't give a shit about the children or their job.

Her lunch ended quickly as the bell rang. Well, it was time for her next class. Biology. The hallways were crowded, and May was running late. She accidentally bumped into a student.

It wasn't an exactly a small bump either, it was kind of a, oops sorry that you fell to the ground… kind of bump. Anyways, May apologized, but the chartreuse haired boy scowled, "Fuck, watch where you're going ya airhead."

May couldn't hold in her short temper, fired back with, "First of all, my name is MAY MAPLE. M-A-Y, May. Not airhead, got it? Second of all, at least, I don't have hair like a fucking cabbage, you ass hat."

He gritted his teeth, "The names Drew Hayden, by the way. And also, it's your fault for knocking me over, fatso."

Did he just called her, what she think he called her?

"I AM NOT FAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD." she shouted and she stomped away, fuming. God, she couldn't believe how riled up she was.

"That little son of a bitch," she muttered as she walked into her classroom. The brunette couldn't believe that he had the guts to say something so rude to her. Even if he was upset, he didn't have to call her fat.

She scanned the classroom, and saw the only seat that was open was beside the bastard.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." she mumbled as she sat down.

Drew noticed May taking the seat beside him, "You just can't get enough of me, can you?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I really can't. I mean, you're just obnoxious and a jerk, it's everything I look for in a guy." she said sarcastically.

He smirked, "Ah, then I'll just keep being this obnoxious jerk for you then."

"Oh shut your trap," she rolled her eyes once again, "Did I mention, you're annoying too?"

Drew just couldn't get enough making fun of her, it was just so amusing. "You know you like it."

Before May could even reply, the teacher came in and told everyone to quiet down. Her biology teacher began his lesson, and finally, she was in peace.

No more of hearing that jerk's voice anymore. She has had enough with him.

* * *

May sighed and watched the clock ticked. All she wanted was this class to end and just move on the next, which was English.

 _Ding, ding!_ Oh my goodness, FINALLY, May thought. She rushed out of class to find her next one. She was able to get through the crowded hallway without knocking one over, thankfully.

Her English teacher was a beautiful female who had long teal hair. "Everyone, please call me Suzy," she introduced herself, "Now, it's very easy for you to pass this class. All you need to do is be present, and do the work. As for today, I just want you to write on a piece of paper about yourself, hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals, dreams, things you hate and just hand it to me by the end of class."

May seemed to like Suzy, she seemed like a chill teacher. The brunette was facing a big problem, what was she going to say about herself? Hell, she didn't even know what to write.

 _Hi Suzy, I'm May Maple. I'm seventeen years old and I'm in grade eleven. I am new to the city since my family just moved here. I am also here because I received a scholarship, which I am very thankful for, or else I wouldn't be here. I'm also really nervous about attending the school as well. Will I be able to make friends? I've never been good with people because of my short-temper. My younger brother, Max is always annoyed with me because I always flip on him. Most of the time, he's being annoying little brat though. I hope to travel around the world one day. Maybe teach English in a foreign country. I don't play much sports. I hate to cook but I love to eat. I swear, my stomach is a black hole. I don't really know what else to write about myself, and I hope this is enough._

There, thought May, all done. There was only ten minutes left until the end of the class, and that was it. "I survived," mumbled May to herself, "Thank the fucking lord."

* * *

 **And that was it! Stay tune for the next chapter and tell me how you like it! There will be more in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright glad a few of you gave this story a shot! Here's the second chapter.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Bonfire**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining and birds were chirping. It truly was a beautiful way to start the day. May woke up to her mother's delicious homemade pancakes. She came running downstairs with her bed head, "Mom, this smells SO good, I can't wait to eat it."

Her mother Caroline giggled, "Sweetie, you better wash up first." Caroline was around five foot seven, and slim. Her hair was a light brown and she had violet-like eyes. She was the best mom, May and her little brother Max, could ever have. She was caring, gentle, and understanding.

"Maybe, I want to eat breakfast first." she responded.

"I get first dibs before May eats it all." commented Max with a smirk. May grinned back, "No dibs! You snooze, you loose, Maxy. Once we're able to eat, I'll eat everything so fast, there'd be nothing left for you."

"If you do that, you'll get fat." he replied.

May glared at her little brother, he sure was a smart ass half the time. He had glasses, short navy blue hair and was just a bit taller than their mother.

May remembered being taller than Max and how good that felt before his growth spurt started. It was so easy to give him a noogie back then. The good ol' times.

"Alright, breakfast is ready." announced Caroline as she put the food down. There was pancakes, some fruits, bacon, and orange juice and tea.

"This looks great, mom. Thanks." said Max, "Time to dig in!" He grabbed a slice of everything before his sister devoured everything.

May took a bite of the pancakes, "So good mom, you're the best."

Caroline smiled warmly to her lovely two children, "Anything for you two sweet peas."

"So, how's school so far? Have you guys made friends? What are you doing for the weekend?" questioned their curious mother.

"School is easy and boring. I've made a few friends, but no plans this weekend. I think I'll just stay home and do some more work." answered Max with a heavy sigh.

"Sounds like you're living the life." she said sarcastically. The blue-haired boy scowled, "Oh ya, so how was your first week of school? Did any of your so called friends asked you out this weekend?"

"Actually, yeah. This redhead, Misty, she wanted me to go to a bonfire tonight. I'm still debating wether to go or not." replied the brunette. May remembered when Misty asked her to go out on the weekend. She really was a nice person and suggested it was a great way to meet everyone, especially if you were new. The students held a bonfire in the beginning of the school year, it was like a tradition.

Caroline's eyes lit up, "May, you are definitely going. You're not allowed to refuse."

"But mom, why? I don't think it's that important."

"Honey, you're young and enjoy being young. You're free from the adult world and go have some fun. It'll be a great way for you to know everyone. To be honest, it was a bonfire where I first met your father." she responded.

May couldn't help but give a soft smile, "Alright mom."

* * *

The brunette ended up calling Misty, "Hey Misty, I think I'll go tonight." she said over the phone nervously. Even though she was invited, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She wanted to make friends and she didn't want to make a bad impression of herself. Misty grinned to herself, "That's awesome May, a bunch of my friends are meeting at my house first, so do you wanna go with us?"

"Sure, where do you live and what time should I come?" she asked.

"2525 poke avenue, and be here at 6!" Misty answered.

"Alright, I'll see you then Misty."

"See you, May!"

She took a deep breath, May, don't worry, you are solid. This is a good start, she thought.

It was now almost six at night. May was just finishing up with her look, with some light mascara on her lashes. It was still pretty warm out, so she was was still wearing some light washed shorts, with black hoodie over her grey t-shirt.

"Honey, do you need a ride to your friends?" her mother shouted from the living room.

"Yes, mom!" May yelled back as she ran down the stairs. "I'm ready now."

"Alright, let's get going."

* * *

It wasn't long until she arrived at Misty's house. She knocked on the door to reveal a green-haired boy who looked too familiar.

"Ass hat?!" May said shockingly, "What are you doing here?"

He flickered his flock of green hair with his famous smirk, "It's Drew. I should be asking you the same thing. Who invited you?"

Even though they met once, through that awful incident, she noticed that Drew was pretty popular at school. Everywhere she would go, she would hear girls squeal and drool about him. She could see why, he was extremely good-looking, and he was rocking his green hair. She had too admit, his eyes were beyond gorgeous. They were such a vibrant emerald-green color that anyone would get lost just staring into them.

Unfortunately, his good looks doesn't make up for his jack-ass personality.

"Misty." she answered, "Am I at the right house?"

"Ah, May, I see you've already met Drew?" Misty jumped in, leading May inside. Misty's house was normal, there was an open space living room with pictures of the family, and the kitchen you can see from where ever you are sitting. Nice home.

"Yeah."

"That's good! Now let me introduce you to my other friends then," said Misty. She pointed at a girl with gorgeous dark blue hair and bright blue eyes, "She's Dawn. She looks like a bitch, but don't worry she's a total sweet heart."

May thought Dawn did look intimidating only because of how gorgeous she was. Her skin was absolutely flawless and her hair looked so shiny and soft. Anyone could tell that Dawn put a lot of effort in her appearance.

"Hey May, nice to meet you!" she said warmly with a big smile.

"Beside her, is Leaf." Leaf had long brown hair, and had emerald-green eyes. She had a warm face, and smiled a lot. It seemed like she didn't wear make up, and was natural beauty.

"Heya May, pleased to meet you!" said Leaf, with a grin. "The boy with the black raven hair is Ash. He's a total goof ball and doesn't bite. Heck, he's our idiot."

Ash grinned towards their direction, "Hey May!" he greeted. May smiled back, "Hey guys."

May also noticed a tall, lean, auburn-haired guy talking to another guy with purple shoulder-length hair. Leaf caught where May's eyes went, "Ah, the guy with the spiked hair is Gary. Watch out for him, he's a player and just really not that attractive as everyone thinks he is. The guy he is talking to is Paul. He can be really cold and mean but he has a good heart."

She nodded her head in response. She definitely wanted to stay away from Paul, he intimidated her.

* * *

They arrived to the beach filled with hundreds of students. Everyone around May appeared to be so happy. Misty's eye lit up, a huge smile was on Leaf's face and Dawn was fascinated by the flames.

The guys seemed to grin at each other, and brought out the drinks from the bags. "WHO'S READY FOR A GREAT NIGHT!" exclaimed Ash. Misty slapped Ash's back hard, "You don't have to shout, we're right beside you, idiot."

May giggled, watching Ash and Misty fight was the most hilarious thing ever. Anyone could tell how close they are, just by watching them. She observed what everyone was drinking.

Dawn was the vodka girl. She kind of expected that. Vodka screams, I don't give a shit about what you think.

Leaf brought tequila. May stared at her bottle of tequila, she's the life of the party. Someone who likes to be wild and have fun.

Misty brought whiskey. It suits Misty though, shows that she's independent and mature. May got that vibe from her. She seemed like she was "the mother" of the group.

Then she stared at the boys, it seemed like they got a variety and sharing with each other. There's jager, whiskey, gin, and beer. May remembered taking her first jager bomb and it was delicious. It most likely increases the chances of having a heart attack, but whatever. Taste too good to refuse.

She unknowingly was staring at Drew's drink which was a jager bomb. If she could have one shot, she would be in paradise. Drew smirked, "Does June want a jager bomb?"

She arched an eyebrow, "It's May," she corrected, "And...ya" she trailed off quietly. The green haired just couldn't stop smirking, "Sorry, what was that? Did you say you want a jager bomb?"

May nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Too bad." he responded, feeling evil and satisfied. She glared at him and stuck out her tongue, "You suck."

"Aw, now Drew, don't be selfish." commented Gary, "Here, want a beer?"

The brunette smiled, "Yeah, thanks." The auburn hair boy threw a can of beer at her and caught it gracefully.

* * *

As the night went on, the more drunk they became. Leaf was shouting and singing along with Dawn. Misty, being the responsible drunk she is was taking care of Ash as he was puking his guts out. Gary was hanging around with some girls, having some laughs.

And well, May wasn't shitfaced like the others. She didn't even bring her own booze, and she only had the one beer that Gary gave her and that wasn't enough for her to get drunk. Everyone in this city, the school wasn't that bad. Misty had an amazing group of friends and they all welcomed her so openly. She smiled, even though she wasn't drunk, she had a great time.

She sang and danced her heart out with the girls, and it has been such a long time since she had fun.

May checked her phone and gasped, it was already midnight, and she needed to get home soon.

"Dawn, Misty and Leaf, I have to go!" she yelled at them through the loud music.

"May, how are you going to get home?" asked Misty, "Do we need to call you a cab or something?"

May stared at Misty, she was apple red and her eyes were droopy, and her breath smelled like whiskey. May smiled, even when this girl was drunk, she was responsible.

"It's okay, Misty. I searched up on where I am and it's not too far of a walk!"

The redhead grinned, "Okay, well call me when you get home. I am so happy you came, did you have a good time?"

"I did, thanks for inviting me!" replied May. She was heading out and then she saw Drew on the sidewalk. It looked like he was just enjoying the fresh air with a beer in his hand.

"Hey grasshead," she said as she walked closer to him. He turned around, "Oh look, it's June."

It still pissed her off when he calls her a different name, other than May. She rolled her eyes, "What's up?"

"Just taking a breather, what about you?"

She didn't know if Drew was her friend or not. The first time they met, they insulted each other. And they haven't really apologized. But they seem to be okay.

"I'm just about to walk home." she replied, "It's getting late."

"What? You're going to walk home?" he said in surprise, "Really? It's kind of dangerous."

May smiled brightly and big under the moonlight, "I love walks at night. There's something about them so refreshing and calming." Drew couldn't help but admired how beautiful she looked under the starry night.

He chuckled, "You're a weird one, June."

"Says the one with green hair," she replied.

"Oh fuck off June, it's natural." he responded, "Just for that, I'm not going to offer you company for a walk home."

"What? No, walk with me! That wasn't supposed to be an insult." she whined, "C'mon, as much as I love walks at night, it's always nice to have company."

He smirked, "Too bad, June. Sucks to be you. Later," he said as he walked away, "Text me when you get home."

She frowned, "I don't even your number!"

"788-8585" he answered, as he kept walking and waved goodbye without looking back. She rolled her eyes, she pulled out the phone and then she realized she only remembered the first three digits.

"Awkward, guess he won't know then." she muttered as she walked towards the direction of her house.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I wanted try and introduce everyone to this chapter. If you want more, be sure to review :-) thanks for everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. u da best.**


End file.
